


Rien dans la tête

by malurette



Category: Barbie - All Media Types
Genre: Dolls, Drabble, Gen, Toys, cliches, dumb blondes, it's not meant to be bashing buuut, teenagers lacking sex ed, that infamous teen talk barbie
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 23:17:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4764680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Où Skipper et ses amies butent sur les matières scientifiques à l’école.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rien dans la tête

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre :** Rien dans la tête  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Jouets Barbie  
>  **Personnages :** Skipper et ses amies  
>  **Genre :** vitriolic best buds  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de la maison Mattel, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect – juste à plaisanter un peu !
> 
> **Prompt :** « Skipper ne comprend rien à la science.»  
> d’après AndersAndrew sur un Arbre à Drabbles (12-18 sept. ’12)   
> **Note :** c’est toujours la faute à la Teen Talk Barbie !  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Skipper ne comprend rien à la science et Courtney se moque d’elle. C’est de famille apparemment. Depuis que Barbie l’a prévenue que "les maths c’était difficile à suivre", elle bloque. Alors qu’il n’y a pourtant rien de sorcier !

\- Ça va, peste-t-elle, je sais compter. Et la physique ça va aussi. Ce sont ces horreurs de formules chimiques que je n’arrive pas à retenir.

Skooter déguise sous une toux quelque chose de pas très flatteur concernant les erreurs biologiques.

Skipper grogne, vexée qu’on lui rappelle un souvenir cuisant.

\- Parce que tu savais déjà, toi, avant ce cours, comment on fait les bébés ?


End file.
